codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Deniable Ops 2
To sign up, go here. To read the first RP, click here. Rules #Respect the Rules #Don't mess with anyone's characters unless they allow you too. #Be Realistic: Let's not have Ray Guns, Zombies, or aliens in this okay? #Have fun. Characters MerchantofDeath *Name: George Wilson *Faction: CIA SAD/SOG *Weapons: Silenced CAR-15 with Red Dot Sight and Grip, Silenced M1911, MP5K silenced *Rank: Major (only in SOG)/ Agent *File Excerpt: "....after Fedorov and his loyal army of Soviet nutjobs with only Landon singlehandedly, I think Wilson deserve's the full credit he's getting from the higher ups. He witty, compassionate, intelligent, and strong all wrapped up in this thing we called George Wilson. However, Wilson generally does not follow orders to well, which gets him in trouble with people most of time...." Delta 4-7 *Name: Jack Landon *Faction: CIA SAD *Weapons: CAR-15 with ACOG Sight, Full-Auto Remington 870 with Box Magazine, Smith & Wesson Model 39 *Rank: Major (SOG), Special Agent *File Excerpt: "...being one of the most senior active SAD/SOG operators, Landon refuses to move back to Langley, but after his role in the takedown of Federov and the permanent crippling of communism in Europe, he may just know what he's good at, especially when he works with agent Wilson. His classic personality remains unchanged from his psych evaluation; headstrong, dedicated, and sharp as a knife is still what describes Landon best..." TehSpartan *Name : Nathaniel Carver *Faction: CIA, SOG *Weapons: M16 ACOG scope. Crossbow whit explosive bolts. *Rank : Sergeant *Bio : A ordinary sergeant Nathaniel's cool head and excellent aim got him drafted into the CIA/SOG community. Sgt.Sprinkles *Name:James Carson *Faction:CIA SAD/SOG *Weapons:MP5A3/Retractable stock/silencer | S&W M59 Pre XM9 Prototype with silencer/With Right handed holster | Retractable sickle attached to uniform sleeve | M9 Combat knife *Rank:Command Sergeant Major(Both Groups) *File Excerpt:"..... A tactical operations expert ready to do what ever it takes to complete the mission. He is armed with his wits and training from exchanged officers sent from special forces groups from across Europe to train CIA and US special forces. He will have no issue going trough physical and mental pain to help or save his team when in danger....' Story ﻿Prologue December 1st, 1967 Ural Mountains Warm blood ran down the prisoner's face in the dimly lighted room as the interrogater wiped his hands off. "Not a thing," said the interrogater, walking away furiously. The Major shook his head, and walked over to the prisoner. Slowly, the Major pulled out his knife and held it in his hand. He was going to toy the information out of him. "I do not know why you do not speak, American," said the Major, laughing underneath his breath ", it seems you've been beaten up enough, but surely you don't need to be stabbed?" The Prisoner sat on his freezing metal chair, with the only clothes he had on being his pants and his bloody SOG issued shirt. Landon better be the fuck here, thought Wilson, shivering a little bit in front of the Major. The Major put his knife againist Wilson's neck, and growled ", tell me why you are here, American; or I will slice you open like a fruit!" Wilson only turned his head, cutting his neck a little as he moved his skin againist the blade. "Do it then....." ---- Jack Landon laid in the snow motionless, surveying the Russian camp below. It was a pretty medium sized base for the area, with other Russian bases being about double the size of this 'puny' garrison. Why the hell does Wilson always do this, thought Landon, shaking his head. "Snowfox, this is Artic Eagle; you better get a move on right now or else your extraction is bye-bye," said the Heli pilot. Jack sighed, Heli pilots were always very teste when it came to low flybys like this one. But Artic Eagle had a good reason to be cocky, their was a whole lot of Reds down in that base, and they were armed to the teeth. "Artic Eagle," Jack Landon said, slowly getting off of his back knee ", I'm moving in." Jack Landon behan his trek down the hill, still in prone, to rescue his friend. Jack had heard that Wilson had been doing recon on a new missile silo the Russians had built in the area, and had been captured by a wandering patrol in the area. After that, Wilson went silent. He personally volunteered to go on the rescue mission, and even help Wilson finish the recon if he could. Jack slowed himself with the pine trees as he began to slide down the snow. He was getting closer to the front entrance, and closer to the guards. "Ты ясно, двигаться!" yelled one of the gate guards, waving on a covered truck carrying weapons for the garrison. Jack stopped, now what Landon? The truck had drove away, and he quickly surveyed the gate. Two guards were leaving for another location, and the one was now left there by himself. The guard looked around, and then quickly ran inside the gun post to listen to the radio. Jack ,made his move, running across the snow covered ground to one of the concrete barriers. Jack lowered his head and then quickly peeked over the top of the barrier, he heard a the sound of a motor approaching, then several more. "Artic Eagle, this is Snowfox. I need to know what's headed my way 'cause it doesn't sound too friendly." "Snowfox, this is Arctic Eagle. You have one bulldozer coming from the opposite side of the building and 4 trucks coming up the mountain from a tunnel below." "Copy." Landon replied. He crawled through a maze of crates and barrels before he got a clear shot at the bulldozer, but when he did, he fired two rounds in to the brake, forcing the bulldozer to drive off the cliff and smash the approaching reenforcements. As the rest of the guards panicked, Landon buried two claymores face-down in the snow, directly in front of the entrance to the building. "Artic Eagle, this is Snowfox. Entering the compound now. I'm gonna ditch some of this camoflague." "Roger." Artic Eagle replied. Landon slowly walked through the dim concrete hallways until he began to hear an angry Russian voice, accompanied by an American one. Landon quickly placed a claymore on the wall, and ducked for cover has he pulled the detonator's trigger. The concrete wall exploded into different sized pieces, and the explosion knocked over two Soviet soldiers who were passing by. An alarm sounded over the entire base, and Landon got his face out of the snow. Grabbing his sniper rifle, Landon quickly turned around the broken wall's corner and aimed at the man who was in the room. "What," said Wilson, zipping up the interrogators parka ", does it make it look too Soviet?" "Heh heh heh, great to see you again, Wilson." Landon chuckled as the Soviet officer on the floor began to cough, "You fucking hick!" "Anything we can beat from him?" Landon asked. "No, he's not that well-respected." Wilson remarked back as Landon handed him a pistol. Landon kicked the Russian in the jaw while Wilson shot him point-blank. "Snowfox, confirm the VIP is secured." "Roger Arctic Eagle, VIP secure." Wilson turned to say, "How the hell are we getting out of here? There must be 20 AK's pointed at every door!" Just then Landon's other claymores exploded, sending debris in to the base as a gaping hole in the wall appeared. "Not that one!" Landon said. "Arctic Eagle, move in now!" Wilson screamed in to Landon's radio. Wilson quickly grabbed the dead interrogator's gun, a PM63, and grabbed Landon just as the Soviet soldiers began to fire in the room. "RUN!" yelled Wilson, running out of the hole in the wall. Wilson quickly ran across the road, with Landon following him close behind. The cold Soviet winter bit at his face as he ran, but this was only small compared to being filled with large holes. "Стреляй!" yelled a Officer from inside the room, followed by the choir of guns firing. Bullets hit near Wilson's and Landon's feet as the soldiers tried to stop them from escaping, but they still remained unharmed. "Wilson," yelled Landon over the gunfire ", head for the gate. It was clear when I came in." Wilson nodded a little, and turned his body toward the main gate while running. The road was clear, and Wilson had a good feeling that they were getting out of this one; when two GAZ-66's stopped in front of the gate. Wilson slid a little on a icy patch of ground, and ran past Jack. "Wrong way, WRONG WAY!!!!" he shouted as he went past, grabbing Landon so he wouldn't run any further. The two began to run past small warehouses of weapons and vehicles, trying desperatly to escape from the steadily advancing Soviet soldiers; when Wilson got an idea. "Follow me," said Wilson, turning into one of the Warehouse's doors. ---- The commander of the base pulled in front of the warehouse Jack and George had run into, and began shouting at the two Americans as his soldiers lined up in front of the door. "Come out with your hands up, and you will not be harmed!" shouted the commander, waving his armed jeeps to come forward. The only sounds that were in the whole area, though; were the sounds of the soldiers running into position and the UAZ's idling engine. Suddenly, a huge roar came from inside the warehouse; causing the soldiers to shirk and aim their rifles more attentively. Even the commander himself shrunk down in his seat a little, fearing about what would happen next. Before the commander even blinked, a T-55 Tank busted through the metal door, sending some of the soldiers running as it turned for the main gate. "Hell yeah, this is how you do it!" yelled Jack, watching through the tank captain's view hole as Wilson drove the tank. Wilson looked through his own view, the Driver's viewhole,and aimed toward the GAZ-65's in front of the gate. He pushed the throttle, forcingthe drivers to eject as he pummeled through the tanks like Moses through the Red Sea. Wilson made a sharp turn, and began to go down the mountain's road. Just then, Artic Eagle radioed Landon "Snowfox, I need your location, pronto!" Jack smiled "In a tank going down a road, where are you?" Jack heard static from over the other side of the radio, and Artic Eagle finally replied ",Holy shit; I've got you in my sights, but I can't get you while your drivin' on that tank, I think I see a flat part of the road down there, maybe you can stop than monster and get in. Christ" Jack thought about what Artic Eagle had said, and popped open the Tank hatch. Looking out, he saw the flat area of the road in front of the tank; still situated on the side of the cliff. He thought he could stop there and quickly jump over to Huey, but a fluing RPG right above him stopped that idea. He turned around, and saw two speeding UAZ's coming down the road, four soldiers in each. He radioed Artic Eagle ", I'm going to need you to fly beside the tank. We'll have to jump over, copy?" "Sounds crazy to me, but roger," replied Artic Eagle. Jack quickly flung himself down the hatch, and yelled at Wilson. "You see that flat part of the road there, George!?" Wilson replied, still looking through the driver's optics with extreme attention. "Yes, why?" "We're going to jump out of a tank, Wilson," said Landon ", over to a helicopter. You've got anything that can hold the throttle down?" Wilson looked around, was there something in this damn tank that could hold the damn throttle? "Wilson! Catch." Landon said as he threw a high explosive tank shell Wilson's way. "What the? Oomph!" Wilson grunted as he caught the shell, "Jack, if we even so much as hit a fucking rock..." "Well, what else is there?" Landon said as he shot from the hatch. "It's worth a shot." Wilson said. As he propped the shell in to place Wilson joined Landon in firing periodic bursts of fire at the Soviet guards, all while the Chinook tried to match the T-55's speed. "This is Arctic Eagle, we are throwing the side door open, you've only got one shot at this, Snowfox." Wilson climbed up on to the turret of the tank, Landon could hear his breathing slow as he ran and grabbed the ledge of the side door and pulled himself in. Jack followed suit, grabbing Wilson's hand as the chopper gained altitude. The crew cheered as they accomplished their mission. Category:FanFiction